


First Time He Kissed A Boy

by gemnosha



Category: MCU, Marvel, X-Men, X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Dysfunctional Family, Fluffy, M/M, Smutty, X-men - Freeform, more-like a plot study, sort-of-like a character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 08:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6147013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemnosha/pseuds/gemnosha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“He can hardly remember how it happened but one starlit night hidden in the bushes of Charles' garden their lips met. The taste of Charles' tongue was a vivid memory on his flesh, and the way their lips moved with so much uncertainty and inexperience forced him to smile.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time He Kissed A Boy

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time using this writing style? i enjoyed it? i hope it's enjoyable to read, too.

The first time he kissed 

The first time he kissed a boy; the first time he kissed anyone that meant something to him. He was in his early double digits and his powers had just sprung to life, and he'd been in England on the run from Nazi soldiers. He — Erik — had never expected to be found in the mines he hid in but there was Charles — the intriguing adolescent he was — with his _sister_ by his side.

He went home with the boy then, admiring promises made to him by the telepath of safety and food — food, especially — he'd been starved for so long when he was running. Opportunities like Charles Xavier were miraculous in theory, and Erik kept that in mind as he was cared for during the duration of his stay. 

He can hardly remember how it happened but one starlit night hidden in the bushes of Charles' garden their lips met. The taste of Charles' tongue was a vivid memory on his flesh, and the way their lips moved with so much uncertainty and inexperience forced him to smile. Erik found this memory slip into his mind more often than it was to be healthy. 

He's in his twenty or thirty's now, charging a fresh mutant activist movement with Charles' disapproval clearer than the glossy eyes of a twelve-year-old telepath. It was a funny thing, he'd found his way back to Charles unknowingly; to his first kiss out of accident — or fate. That boy grew up, though, into an even more beautiful specimen with fuller hair, and lips and his eyes more mesmerising than ever. His powers grew, too, funnily enough — it's stronger than most of the telepaths he's met before and he was deeply intoxicated by that as well. 

"You're thinking rather loudly," Charles whispered to him more often than ever lately. He knew Charles could feel the images of their lips together that hovered in Erik's imperturbable mind; and he's always responded with a subtly suggestive and sadistic, "Somethings I can't bend with my will." 

They never kissed again once they reunited, they just simply lived correspondently and that was enough — competing with each other in serene games of chess and heavy eye contact. Erik moved the pieces with his thoughts, or will, as he believed. Charles enjoyed watching him utilise his abilities in any significant way. Surely, this included chess. Their dynamic was a marvellous and accidental crash course of love at first _`I found you covered in your own blood inside one of my family's bought foreign mines’_ ; and it was perfect — to Erik, it was perfect. Even if he wanted more as the memories of their past came to. 

Charles knew this; he knew all of this. He wasn't gifted with telepathy to end up oblivious as any other man; he knew what Erik wanted and he wanted it, too. So, when Alex Summers, their most progressive student at the Xavier institute, stumbled into the library with Charles pressed on his knees in prominent bruises and a flexible metallic structure rhythmically entertaining his southern parts while Erik twisted his fingers and watched in undeniable pleasure, no parties were surprised. Perhaps, Havoc was scarred by the image of Magneto stroking himself to the sight Charles being torn apart by something he had complete control over but no one really seemed to be stunned at the idea. They were a family — a semi-dysfunctional mutant family with two queer dads who were incredibly committed to not only each other but their work. 

Their work was the one thing that seemed to manifest a wall between them. They both had dreams for their own kind — Charles' to live peacefully and neighbourly with the humankind, and Erik's to rejuvenate the world with a clear picture of evolution and replacement. None of them would be prosperous in their work but in the end everyone understood that they'd end up together again, and again, and again — like they did before. 

Erik could never understand how him and Charles worked but he never questioned it either. He was always too worried he'd scare him away and he didn't wish to lose someone important to him again. He almost did once, he remembers. He'd slept with Charles' sister — unaware of who she was, and she, him — but Charles never really forgot about it, nonetheless. He'd punish Erik, unintentionally — asking, "Was I as good as her?" when Erik pulled himself out of Charles in twisted breaths and in states of unquestionable ecstasy. 

He's compensated many times for it in justifiable ways, at least in his mind, — "I'll fuck the forgiveness out of you if that's what it takes," he would whisper into Charles' ears when the telepaths locked him out. As tempting as every apology sounded, Charles only wanted a few things from him but he never told Erik — maybe they were too demanding; too much for Erik to deliver. The young adult craved for Erik's support, his unconditional and undivided support, and his heart. Charles wanted so badly to have his heart — he did, though. In Erik's mind he did; he'd always taken care of Charles when he needed it and whispered impossibly sweet nothings into his ears — that was Erik's _`I love you’_. Charles couldn't understand this — he yearned for the words to fallout of Erik's lips, syllable for syllable. The amount of times the telepath muttered these words to the metal bending stud was countless — they'd _play_ a _game of chess_ and when Erik's tongue touched his hips with a devastating hunger in his grip, he would lay there paralysed by the lewd nature of the way Erik traced him from his lashes to rear but his pants still carried movement; and every movement repeated the sentiment, "I love you so much, Erik." Erik never heard and it killed the telepath. 

Erik had trouble saying those words. As much as he wished he could, it was difficult for him — it reminded him of his parents whom he'd lost too soon. There was hope, though. He knew one day, even if it were his last, he'd let Charles take a leap into his mind so that he could see the fiery pit that has every demon burning inside screaming, "I am so deeply, head-over-heels, heartbreakingly in love with Charles Xavier."

**Author's Note:**

> cherik makes me so weak. also this is inspired from the song First Time He Kissed A Boy by Kadie Elder. <333


End file.
